


Heir To The Empire

by idrilhadhafang



Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst Train, By Palpatine, Emotional/Psychological Abuse, Endgame Darkpilot, Kylo Knows He’s Vader’s Grandson The Whole Time, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-06
Updated: 2020-09-06
Packaged: 2021-03-06 16:08:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 450
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26321644
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/idrilhadhafang/pseuds/idrilhadhafang
Summary: In which Ben knows he’s Vader’s grandson the whole time.
Relationships: Poe Dameron/Ben Solo, Poe Dameron/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren
Kudos: 4
Collections: Bad Day Collection





	Heir To The Empire

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I own nothing.

It’s when Ben Solo is ten years old that his parents decide to tell him the full truth, about his grandfather. 

Ben’s caught snippets of the conversation that his parents have had, things like “how do we tell him?” and “I know it’ll break his heart, Han; that’s what I’m worried about" and things like that. And images. Images of a looming figure dressed in black, breathing heavily all the while. Sensations, of piercing pain as his mother was interrogated by that...that droid. 

Ben’s caught all of it and more. Too much of it, actually. And it’s in the living room of their Chandrila home that Ben hears the truth about his grandfather. 

Someone who was a hero, and a villain. Someone who was a savior, and a conqueror. Someone who was a contradiction, too much for Ben to really get, in the end. Far too much. Could heroes be monsters? Could monsters have once been heroes?

”Your grandfather wasn’t a good man,” his mother says. “It is true that he died heroically, saving your uncle, but he did other terrible things too. I thought that I would at least tell you that much.”

Ben frowns. He doesn’t know what to think of it, if he is to be completely honest. Is it possible to still be unredeemed if you save your family? “I thought the Jedi way was about forgiveness,” he says. 

”I’m not a Jedi. Not anymore, at least.” Leia sighs as she speaks. “But I thought I would tell you the truth, Ben. Our legacy is a complicated one.”

”Will I end up like Vader?” Ben definitely isn’t ready to call him Grandfather. For obvious reasons.

”You won’t, Ben.” Leia ruffles his hair, if only slightly, and Ben has to suppress a grimace; does his mother still think he’s five? “I know you won’t. We’ll always be there for you.”

***

It’s alone in his room that Ben lies on his stomach, trying to read while the Voice that’s been with him for as long as he can remember all but gnaws at him. 

_Your mother’s lying to you._

“Go away,” Ben mutters. He’s glad, at least, that his parents are both asleep; he doesn’t want to think about getting in trouble for having a voice in his head. He shudders to think about getting in trouble. If Mom and Dad got angry...

So he hides it. So he stuffs it down. The Voice says that Mom’s too self-righteous anyway, to consider another point of view. Too unforgiving. 

_You’re afraid. Afraid to acknowledge the truth about your parents. Oh, young Solo...but I’ll be there for you, no matter what.  
_

_I will always be there for you._


End file.
